Danganronpa: No More Despair
by Botoingness
Summary: Ever wonder just how things could have gone differently? What changes could have been made to prevent the tragedy from ever happening? Well, let's take a look at what could have happened.


Prologue

The ceiling fan made a silent hum as it spun. A teenage boy lay on a bed, staring at the fan. He let out a sigh and rolled over to face the wall. No matter what he did, he just couldn't shake this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, why did it have to be me?" he curled up into a ball and shut his eyes tight. His name was Makoto Naegi, and starting today, he would be attending one of the most famous schools in Japan: Hope's Peak Academy. He would be leaving for it tomorrow. Normally, a person would be excited to get into such a famous school. For Makoto, it was a different case.

Hope's Peak Academy only picks a student who excels beyond all others in a specific category; an ultimate. Makoto was picked for being the Ultimate lucky student. He didn't feel lucky. Considering luck to be a talent was a crazy idea compared to what talents were actually at the school. He didn't feel like he belonged.

So many things were running through his mind. How would the other students treat him? Would he be able to keep up with the school work? It was enough to make his stomach hurt.

Next to him was a laptop sitting on a desk. On the screen was a forum discussing who the 78th class was going to consist of. It was going to have the ultimate martial artist, biker gang leader, princess, mechanic, pop sensation, photographer, and plenty more. There was even one for his category, though for some reason he wasn't listed in it. Instead it was someone named Nagito Komaeda. Makoto knew the academy made no mistake in choosing him; he received the letter with his own name on it. So did that mean there were two ultimate lucky students? What was the point in him being there if there was another ultimate lucky student? All of this was just too much for him to handle.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Before he could answer, the door opened. "Hey, Makoto?" It was his younger sister, Komaru.

"Yeah?" Makoto rolled over to face his sister.

"Are you feeling okay? You didn't eat much tonight." She walked into the room and sat down at the desk next to him.

"I'm just… nervous about tomorrow…" Makoto trailed off.

"Nervous? What's there to be nervous about? You're only going to school with the best of the best." Makoto groaned and rolled back over as his sister laughed at him.

"You're not helping." He grabbed one of his pillows and placed it on his head.

"You know I'm only kidding." She moved from the desk to the pillow on Makoto's head and sat down. "Now, let's see what you been looking at." Grabbing the laptop, she began to scroll through the list of students.

"Get off my head!" Makoto shouted. He struggled to push her off, but it was all in vain.

"Sorry, I can't hear you down there." She began to scroll down the page, reading about the students in the 78th class. "What!?" She suddenly jumped off of Makoto, he instantly threw the pillow away from him and started breathing heavily.

"I thought I was going to die!" Makoto gasped.

"They have an Ultimate little sister? That's bullshit!" Komaru shouted.

"Hey! Watch your mouth. You know better than to use that kind of language." Makoto sat up and pointed his finger at her.

"But it's true! I mean, if such a category exists then why wasn't I chosen?" Komaru pouted.

"I don't know. Maybe it had something do with you almost killing me with your butt!"

"That's irrelevant."

"Maybe it's also because you're an idiot." Makoto said teasingly.

"I am not! I'm telling mom on you. _Moooooom!" _Komaru shouted into the hall. "Makoto called me an idiot!"

"_Mooooooom!_ Komaru's a liar! And she's fat!" Makoto shouted.

"_Mooooooom!_ Did you hear what Makoto just said!? Ground him for life!"

"_Both of you stop acting like children before I ground _both_ of you for life!_" their mother shouted back. The siblings both snickered to one another. One of their favorite things to do was see who could tick their mom off first by yelling the dumbest stuff to her.

After everything had settled down, both of them browsed through the list of Ultimate students. The stress from earlier had disappeared. He actually felt more confident about going to school the next day.

"Man, what don't they have an Ultimate for in this school?" Komaru stood behind Makoto while he sat in a chair.

"I don't know. There are so many of them. Maybe Ultimate lucky student isn't as dumb as I thought it was," Makoto said.

"That may be true but you're still dumb." Komaru poked Makoto in the side, cuasing him to jump a little.

"You're just jealous because you're not going." Makoto reached behind him and poked Komaru in both sides of her. She jumped even more than he did.

"Well, you know what!? They probably have the Ultimate slut there. So have fun dealing with her! Wait a second, that's a bad thing... _Mooooooom!_ Makoto's going to school with a bunch of Ultimate sluts! Tell him he can't go anymore!" Komaru shouted.

"_Moooooom!_ Komaru's an idiot! And tell her to take a bath! She smells like sweaty butt!" Makoto shouted back.

"I do not! You take that back, you liar!"

"Never!"

"_Diiiiiieeeee!" _Komaru tackled Makoto out of the chair and onto the ground. She furiously bit his arm multiple times. Makoto laughed as his sister tried to hurt him, which only caused her to bite even harder.

Even though Makoto and his sister fought a lot, they actually got along very well. In fact, if it weren't for his sister barging into his room, he might have never gotten over his stress about tomorrow. She knew it as well, though they would never admit it to each other. Makoto was now ready to face Hope's Peak Academy with a new found hope.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, here's the first chapter for my new story. I hope you enjoy it! I've been playing a lot of Danganronpa lately so, of course, I had to write a story. If you are wondering about my other stories, well Chosen is being re-written and Warrior of the Lifestream has another chapter coming out soon. Also, if you want to contact me but don't have an account, please get an account so I can message you back._


End file.
